


Et de l’autre côté, il y a toi.

by saphique



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Love, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Reflection, Sibling Bonding, Sister-Sister Relationship, Zelda Spellman POV
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphique/pseuds/saphique
Summary: Et ce qui est le plus surprenant de toi, c’est que ton amour-propre est également dirigé vers les autres : tu aimes sans condition, tandis que moi, je suis rebutée par la vie autant que je suis dégoûtée de moi-même.
Relationships: Hilda Spellman/Zelda Spellman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Et de l’autre côté, il y a toi.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And on the other side, there is you.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265676) by [saphique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphique/pseuds/saphique). 



J’ai peur de moi-même, à vrai dire je crains mes gestes ainsi que mes paroles qui parfois dépassent ma pensée. Je n’éprouve pas d’amour envers moi-même, malgré le fait que des intentions édifiantes parcourent mon être : ambition, espièglerie, indifférence et égoïsme.

Tout cela pour tenter de nourrir cet amour-propre inexistant. La majorité du temps, je regrette les conséquences de mes actions, portées par des émotions trop vives. Je connais l’effet que j’ai sur les autres, mais je ne m’apprécie pas. Le dégoût de soi prend souvent le dessus sur le respect de soi. Car peu de gestes viennent guérir cette haine envers moi-même, donc je participe au cercle vicieux de gestes dommageables, puisque la seule chose qui me reste, c’est d’être crainte et respectée par les autres plutôt qu’aimée par moi-même.

Et de l’autre côté, il y a toi.

Toi, c’est tout le contraire, Hildie. Tu te respectes, je le sais. Tu éprouves envers toi-même un respect enviable. Tu sais que tu ne plais pas à tout le monde, tu sais que souvent ta gentillesse décourage, tu sais que de nombreuses fois ta douceur déçoit. À vrai dire, tu reconnais que souvent tu es qualifiée d’exaspérante alors qu’en fait, tu ne viens qu’honorer ta nature profonde. Malgré tout cela, tu es persévérante, tu poursuis tes recherches de bonheur que tu parviens à trouver même dans les plus petits recoins du monde, dans les minuscules détails.

Tandis que ma frustration est grandissante, tandis que les moindres signes d’amour propre se dissipe en moi, toi, chère Hilda, tu t’accordes, sans honte, le cadeau de l’amour-propre.

Tu t’aimes profondément, assez pour être certaine que la vie puisse t’apporter ce dont tu as besoin, ou plutôt, c’est ton amour-propre qui s’assure de toujours trouver ce dont tu as besoin. Tu perçois des sens à la vie, à de petits plaisirs gratuits, à des gestes désengagés de tout individualisme. Et ce qui est le plus surprenant de toi, c’est que ton amour-propre est également dirigé vers les autres : tu aimes sans condition, tandis que moi, je suis rebutée par la vie autant que je suis dégoûtée de moi-même.

Peut-être pourrais-tu m’apprendre à aimer, Hilda, si seulement je pouvais refouler cette envie mortelle de te tuer par jalousie à chaque instant où je vois l’amour de la vie réchauffer ton coeur.


End file.
